Love's Slave
by ShiTiger
Summary: Hare watches as his village burns to the ground and vows revenge on the tigers who caused such a violent massacre. Captured by one tiger, given as a slave to another. Is Tiger of the Wind his enemy, or... AU, yaoi eventually. No lemons, no human forms
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher. This is a yaoi fic for Tiger x Hare fans. It's also an alternate universe fic, so no other characters except the hares and tigers from the show will be in it, not even Moo. Sorry all GreyWolf fans, but he's the bad guy in this one.

  


  


Reflections, part 1

  


  


Screams. My ears still burn from the sounds of destruction. Three days ago, my village was alive with rejoicing. Three days ago it was beautiful, peaceful. But, I didn't know that it was all about to change. 

  


It was the autumn festival, everyone was happy. Children raced through the streets without fear, neighbors smiled as they passed. In my village, everyone knew you and you knew everyone. Nothing was secret here, it was an open and wonderous time. We thought we were safe, seeing as how the village itself was built in the middle of a deep forest. Not many monsters can find their way through the thick foliage maze, it was a protector for us. Until that day, no one knew the true meaning of the word 'Afraid.' Not until... they came.

  


We were gathered in the center of the village for the festival. Except for me. What can I say? I'm always late. Anyway, so there I was, racing down the street as fast as my feet could carry me. I slept in, as always. I am just not a morning monster. One minute sounds of laughter could be heard from the square, the next... it happened. The first thing I heard was screaming. At that moment, I felt fear for the very first time in my life.

  


The village was in a state of panic. I remember glancing around to see that the houses in front of me were aflame. Burning arrows scorched their straw roofs, leaving nothing but ashes. I wanted to turn away, to race into the forest to escape the fire. But, I had to see what was happening. If I had know what would have happened next, I would never have raced into the square. But, I did.

  


Bodies littered the ground, so many that I felt icy waves of panic surge up inside of me. Some of my people were fighting against them. But, it was futile. How could one village of hares ever stand up against an army of tigers?

  


I managed to hide, peaking around the wall to stare at the battle. No, it was more of a massacre. Tigers are skilled in battle. Sometimes, I think they were born with the strength and desire to enslave and rule over every other race. The hares were being slaughtered one by one. I tried not to scream, my eyes unable to move from the bloody scene. A small terrified cry drew my attention. A group of hares were huddled near one of the buildings, all too scared to move. Three tigers, one pink, the others green, were advancing upon them. The grins on their faces showed that they were obviously enjoying the fear of their prey. 

  


One of the adults, Tetsu, stepped forward. He's the oldest and wisest school teacher in the village. His name means 'Peace.' And yet, peace was no longer in our village. I was terrified myself, as I stood there. My body seemed frozen even as I watched him get slashed down. The adults fought to give the children time to run. But, they were easily cut down by the three tigers.

  


I was snapped from my daze when the children ran towards my hiding place, being pursued by the tigers. I could see the glints in their eyes, automatically knowing that this was a game to them. They enjoyed causing fear and pain, even to children who could never hope to fight back. It pissed me off. I let the children pass before I leapt between them and the tigers. I must have startled them, because they stopped dead in their tracks, just staring at me. I could see several of the kids running away over my shoulder, but I focused completely on my targets. Now they were stepping closer, those smug grins stretching their muzzles. Pure hatred burned in my veins, blocking all the fear from me.

  


What did I do? I beat them up, of course. Hares are boxer champions, we are trained from the moment we can walk. I surprised them when I knocked the pink one into the dirt. They don't call me Kain for nothing. Yep, I've been the 'Cause of Trouble' since the moment I was born. The other two jumped at me, leaving me barely enough time to dodge out of the way. Must have been my luck, cause they smacked right into each other and knocked themselves out. Man, tigers sure are stupid. At least, that's what I thought at the time. Brawns for war, but no brains at all. Boy, was I wrong. Not that I like admitting it.

  


Next thing I knew, someone grabbed me and yanked me away from the square. Glancing up, even as we ran down the street, I had to smile. My older brother, Tori, was racing alongside of me, towards the forest. 'Quickly, before they see us!' we leapt into the bushes, still kicking away at the dirt. The children must have run this way as well, likely heading for the river. Personally, I hate water. Always have. I nearly drowned in the river once, but dad pulled me out just in time. Scared the crap out of me, enough that I never ever went swimming again. Sounds kinda strange since hares love swimming. In fact, it's a favorite pastime when we aren't boxing. 

  


Back to the story. Tori and I reached the river, just in time too. The snarls and shouts behind us sounded angry. The tigers probably saw us escape and were coming after us. 'Lets jump,' Tori suggested, yanking me towards my doom. When I said I hate water, I meant IT! Especially when said water is like miles below us and we just happened to be standing on the edge of a waterfall. Just my luck, the one path of many that lead to the river, and we pick the one that doesn't go downhill. 

  


'Are you nuts?' I knew my brother must have been crazy at that moment or something. Heck, just because his name means 'Bird' doesn't mean he can fly, though he often forgets that little fact. Tori's climbed more trees in his lifetime then I care to remember. Broke his arm once too, couldn't box for a month until it was healed. 

  


I'm getting off topic again. So, there we were on the edge of a cliff, with tigers spilling out of the forest behind us like ants from an anthill. Ok, so there was only a small group, but when they're all snarling and snapping their jaws at you, you'd be scared too. Next thing I know, Tori shoved me off the cliff and I was falling. You ever had your life flash before your eyes? I have, and damn it was short! Well, what do you expect from a teen raised in a sheltered village all his life. It's not like I was training for war or anything, since we all thought we would never be attacked in the village. 0 to 1, tigers are winning. Too bad for us.

  


My body twisted in midair and I found myself staring up at the clifftop. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. Gold, yet strangely cold, locked with my own. For an instant, I felt... I can't explain it. My fear was shoved aside for one moment, until he looked away. Then, I noticed my brother's body laying there, one arm dangling over the cliff edge. Everything was in slow motion. The tiger, who I later found out had been Tiger of the Wind, older brother of the army's leader, GreyWolf, had turned away. HEY! Attention on me, please! I was the one falling to my doom here!

  


SPLASH! 

  


Just me, hitting the water, no need to rush to my aid. Not like a tiger would care if a hare died, after all, they were the ones doing the killing. No, not Mr. Tiger of the Wind, Mr. High and Mighty himself. I could go on for days, but I won't. 

  


I could feel the icy waves closing over my head, soaking through my fur. It isn't a nice feeling, let me tell you. My breath was trapped in my lungs. Not to mention that the impact nearly drove me unconcious. Well, actually, it did. Everything went black.

  


...tbc...

  


Author's Note: Yep, this is part of a flashback. Sorry, but it really is going to be long so I've split it into two chapters. If you like Tiger x Hare pairings, and haven't read 'Hare's Secret' then go read it! It's finished now!

  



	2. Reflections 2

Disclaimer: This is a yaoi, Tiger x Hare fic. With a bit of GreyWolf x Hare (mostly for torture purposes). AU fic, Genki is not in the monster world at all. Main focus on Tiger and Hare!  
  
Reflections part 2  
  
Ok, so what was I saying? Oh yeah, it all went black. Thank goodness too! I have no memory of anything until I washed up on shore. Ok, kinda wish I had stayed unconcious because of what happened next.  
  
'Hm, looks like one of them survived.'  
  
'It's probably half dead.'  
  
'Want me to kill it, Lord GreyWolf?'  
  
'No, I think we'll keep this one. After all, it did survive an almost impossible situation. Besides, we need more slaves and he'll make an excellent example to anyone who dares to defy me.'  
  
'It moved, must be waking up now.'  
  
As I came to, I heard voices. At first, I had no clue what was going on. I could feel the sun burning across my water soaked fur, hitting my closed eyelids painfully. With a groan, I forced myself to look around. I wish I had stayed unconcious. A giant gray tiger was poised in front of me, smirking down into my face. 'Well, well. The little bunny decided to wake up after all,' his deep voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew the moment our eyes met, that he was going to enjoy making the rest of my life a living hell. I also knew, that I hated him. More than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life. He was evil.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was being led back through the forest. Damn tigers, they had my arms tied with silver chains. The entire way back to the village, I glared after GreyWolf. I think he knew I hated him. It amused him. To this day, he enjoys tormenting me. I have resisted and struggled against their dominance for years.   
  
Yes, I said years. You see, we walked through the village, much to my displeasure. Walking down the street, past dead bodies and ash was not the way I planned to spend my afternoon. I had to struggle to keep myself from attacking GreyWolf right then and there. But, that would only get me killed, and then how would I avenge my race? No, I stayed silent and allowed myself the pleasure of burning holes into his back instead.   
  
Soon after, if found myself in a giant fortress, GreyWolf's lair. This is where I've lived for three years. He made me a slave, treated me like some kind of object. I've been beaten up and hit around for fun. But, GreyWolf never broke my spirit, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Oh, he enjoyed it, at the beginning. It amused him that I defied him at every turn. I refuse to bow before him, my eyes have never revealed my fear. Instead, I glare at him until he snaps, usually resulting in a painful beating. I've gotten used to it though. Sometimes, I even get a few punches in myself, but only to the lower guards. GreyWolf is still stronger than I am, and I've never been able to defeat him. But, after three long and barely tolerable years, I think GreyWolf has grown tired of me. He is no longer amused, because I think he realizes that the only way to make me humble before him, is to kill me.   
  
... tbc...  
  
Author's note: Sorry that chapter was so short. I want to get started on the good part, yaoi Tiger x Hare. Don't worry, they are going to meet again in the next chapter! 


	3. Tiger's Gift

Disclaimer: MR does not belong to me. AU YAOI Tiger x Hare fic.

A special thanks to : Sorceress Sakura, and noone who both reviewed this fic. Glad you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3 : Tiger's Gift

I thought GreyWolf was going to kill me. I really did. I woke to find him smirking down at me, just like he had years ago by the river. I hate that look, I really do. As usual, I simply sat up and glared back at him. Defiance, he really hates that from slaves. It just gives him an excuse to hit me, not that he needs one. My head smashed back against the cold stone floor, my teeth gritted against the pain.  
  
'Even after all these years, I still cannot break your spirit. I wonder if there really is a way to do so without killing you... Perhaps not. No matter, my little Kato. I have already decided upon your fate. Ah yes, you'll be the perfect gift for my dear big brother, Tiger of the Wind.'  
  
His words really freaked me out. I've been hearing rumors about this 'Tiger of the Wind' ever since I came here, and let me tell you, he is not a happy camper. Even other tigers are afraid of him. I've heard that he lives in the mountains, where it is baron and rocky. He kills for sport and never takes prisoners. Tiger of the Wind is said to be cruel, even more so than GreyWolf. At least, that's what I've heard. And that's what scares me. If anyone could be worse than GreyWolf, then they are truly evil.  
  
Walk, walk, walk... That's all we've been doing the entire afternoon. How boring. Oh well, could be worse, I suppose. They could be dragging me instead of just having me in chains. Sigh! I can see the high mountains around us, we are no longer near the forest of my youth. This place is baron, and cold... just the kind of land for a tiger of the wind.  
  
(Tiger)  
  
'Lord Tiger of the Wind, your brother's party has been spotted. They will arrive within the hour.' Tiger turned and nodded to his guard, allowing the green wolf to leave. Grunting, he stood slowly from his place and crossed the room. 'So, my brother decides to visit... after three long years. Hm...'  
  
(Hare)  
  
I wonder what this Tiger guy is really like. From the rumors, he's probably huge, ten times bigger than GreyWolf. And uglier too. Maybe with a red burning mane and eyes like a cat's. Probably ten times more devious and sadistic, with giant claws that will rip me in two. Hm... GreyWolf keeps hares for slaves, but this guy... he'd probably just wanna eat me!  
  
Calm down, Kain. This is not like you. You have to be strong. Sure, this guy is evil and all. He's a tiger, what do you expect? All tigers are cruel, probably from birth. You'll just do what you always do... stand up to this guy and stare him down. Don't show any fear. Maybe he'll just kill you and get it over with. But then... how do I avenge them? I had to find a way!  
  
Blue, like thunder. My eyes caught on the flowing mane, dancing with white streaks of lightning. His stance was firm, dignified, like a true lord. Beneath his long royal fur, wove a slim body that surged with youth and energy. And then, his eyes. Gold, pure gold... staring down at me. I could have frozen, petrified as well as in awe of this magnificent creature. But, I didn't. I forced my eyes to harden, even as I stepped towards my fate.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the fic. 


	4. The Big Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. AU YAOI Tiger x Hare story.

Love's Slave :

Chapter 4: The Big Announcement

'Why have you come here, brother?' his voice was deep, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I glanced to the side to see that GreyWolf was now approaching Tiger of the Wind. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until GreyWolf smirked. 'Hello, big brother. Aren't you happy to see me?' his tone was slivery, like a snake's. I knew it, filled with hidden malice. 'It's been three years,' the other tiger stated, watching my master circle him. No, no longer my master. He will never be and has never been my master. 'Ah yes. We haven't spoken since the raid I believe. As I remember, it did not please you well enough,' they were speaking of my village.

Tiger of the Wind simply grunted and turned away, facing the entrance. 'It seems we have different opinions of battle, my brother. It is hardly worthy to attack those that cannot possibly offer resistance. Cowardly,' his words struck me with amazement. Tiger of the Wind... didn't want to attack our village?

'Hm... I wouldn't say that. Survival of the fittest, remember? Lesser creatures are only here to serve us, as food or slaves. Speaking of which... your dear little brother has brought you... a present,' they were looking at me. Might as well get this over with.

'A hare?' Tiger stared right at me, our eyes locking. What is it with this guy's eyes??! Always burning, and making me feel so... so... oh, I don't know! 'Yes, a... prize of sorts from the raid. He really is quite entertaining,' GreyWolf laughed, making my blood boil dangerously. How dare he laugh at my pain! 'I do not think he agrees,' Tiger of the Wind mused, still focused on me. I simply glared back, refusing to show my fear. 'No matter. Kato is now yours to do with as you please,' GreyWolf smirked to himself, his eyes falling upon me. Tiger glanced over his shoulder to state, 'I doubt he's a tame rabbit. What's wrong, brother? Is he too stubborn for you to handle?'

GreyWolf snarled at that, obviously insulted. But, it was true. 'I accept your gift then. I doubt he will remain this bold in my lair,' Tiger of the Wind announced with a challenge towards his younger sibling. 'We shall see, brother. We shall see,' GreyWolf smirked down at me even as I narrowed my eyes back at him. Personally, I didn't care what kind of bet these two made, I wasn't going to be part of it. And if that stupid Tiger of the Wind really thought that I'd bow down to him like a... a... kato (tame rabbit), then he had another thing coming.

GreyWolf was gone. He didn't even stay the night which was falling quite quickly here in the mountains. I could see it even from where I sat, still in chains. The tigers barely glanced at me as they went about their daily rituals as if nothing had happened. Not that I cared. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's being the center of attention. Ok, so I used to like it... back in the village. But, here... in a den of tigers... attention meant pain. I had learned that lesson well in my three years with GreyWolf.

However, it was staring out at the darkening sky, what I could see of it that is, that caught me off guard. Or, should I say, "He" caught me off-guard.

'What's your name?' the voice came out of the blue, making me jerk my head round in surprise. I soon found myself staring up at Tiger of the Wind who seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Geesh, what is with this guy? 'I asked you a question, hare. Answer it,' the tiger growled lightly, obviously upset that I wasn't following his commands. I may have the title of a mere slave, but I wasn't going to stand being pushed around the rest of my life. No matter how short my life would be if I continued to defy my captors.

'Hare. My name is Hare,' my voice was calmer than I felt. 'I see,' the answer seemed to humor him even as he gazed out at the darkness. The chamber was silent for a long time, or at least, that's what it seemed to me. Probably only a few minutes. His voice broke the peace once again. 'Very well then, Hare,' he turned back to me, his eyes never betraying his thoughts. In the end, those eyes would be my downfall.

What the hell?... Geesh, talk about scaring the crap out of a guy. One minute, we're just sitting here normally, the next he looks as if he's about to attack me. It took me a few moments to realize that Tiger wasn't going to bite me, he was loosening my chains. How... weird.

As soon as they were off, I flexed my fists a bit, my wrists still sore from the metal. 'Come on then,' Tiger growled, stalking off deeper into the cave. With a shrug, I followed. There really wasn't anywhere I could run, so why bother right now? I would escape, someday. If I really paid attention, I could figure out when and what areas would not be guarded, because it seemed like there were more tigers here than in GreyWolf's palace. Of course, Tiger of the Wind was stronger than his little brother, so the other tigers here are probably very loyal to him. And, I really don't want to get beaten up anytime soon.

'You'll be sleeping here, where I can keep an eye on you,' Tiger finally spoke again, after a long walk through the stone passageways. I glanced around the room. Talk about baron. There was only one large fur on the floor, probably his bed, and a fireplace on the other side of the room. Off to the far corner was another doorway, but there was a steady breeze blowing in from it. Gotta check that out later. Might be a way out.

Hm... GreyWolf enjoyed luxury. Compared to his palace, this place is little more than a hovel. 'Kinda empty, isn't it? I guess this campground type room must be your thing though,' I spoke the insult loudly enough for Tiger to hear. Golden eyes turned on me, slightly shocked at the words. They quickly turned to anger though. 'Slaves should know their place,' the tiger snarled back meeting my eyes which I knew simply taunted him back.

'Sorry, I don't take orders very well,' I answered in return. 'You'll learn to if you wish to survive,' Tiger of the Wind hissed back, snapping his white teeth right up into my face. 'Is that a threat, little tiger?' I knew my words and mocking tone would only make him angrier at me, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about this guy that just made me want to bug the hell out of him... drive him crazy.

I swear his eyes actually glow ever brighter when he's pissed off. Why do I always get myself in to these situations? But, instead of attacking me like GreyWolf would have done, Tiger simply turned away, eyes closing as he seemed to try to control his anger. 'You will stay here. Do not attempt to escape. It will only lead to your death,' he announced, before gracefully sliding out of the room.

Well, that was... unexpected.

...tbc...

Author's Note: Ok, they've met and they don't like each other. Or at least, they think they don't like each other. I have the rest of the fic planned out, especially the ending, but it might be a while for the next update. Please review and tell me if you like it!


End file.
